By The Gods
by TA Maxwell
Summary: Suzaku and Seiryuu finally get their seishi dolls, and poor (teenaged) Byakko and Genbu are caught in the middle! What evil ideas can their little brother Seiryuu come up with to torture them all?? TBC, Chapter 2 up!
1. The Dolls, The Plots

I do not own any of the characters in this story. Nuff said. Read on!

"Hey, Gen!"

A green haired head of a teenager poked out of his room to look at his little brother.

"What is it? I'm working on a new shrine!"

"Your third this week." The younger boy held a can in his hand, a straw protruding from it. His white hair looked like it needed a haircut and badly as it hung over his eyes.

"So? I like my shrines. What do you want?"

"What day is it?"

"Why do you….uh oh…is it…It's not…"

"It is." The white haired one took a sip of his drink.

"The twins' birthday…is…Mom giving them the Big one?"

"Yep. They get their big gifts today."

"I hope Mom is careful with which toys she gives which twin," the green haired teen sighed. "I remember when I got mine. Blasted Seiryuu kept trying to steal 'em! And he was barely a hundred!"

"I'm sure Suzaku's ready for his seishi toys, but I don't know about Seiryuu…"

"SUZAKU! SEIRYUU! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Taiitsukun (AKA Mom)'s voice shook the house. Two doors at opposite ends of the hallway burst open, and Byakko realized he stood right in front of the stairway. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact that would send him soaring through the air as two tiny bodies rammed into him from opposite sides. Instead Genbu grabbed his arm and pulled him into his room at the last moment. A blue and a red blur shot down the stairs, both bickering.

"I wanna be first!"

"No! I'm getting mine first!"

"Me!"  
"Me!"

"ME-E-E-E!"

"QUIET!"

Genbu looked at his younger brother.

"So…wanna go watch?"

"Wouldn't miss this for the world."

Byakko hurried off downstairs while Genbu paused and looked at the glass case on his wall. Inside stood eight figurines, each one carefully designed down to the most insignificant detail. Hikitsu and Tomite (Hiccup and Tomato as Seiryuu had named them long ago) stood in front of a small necklace. Genbu knew that Suzaku and Seiryuu would be fighting for the small object. He only wanted to know when…so he could hide the figures and necklace from them.

"Genbu! C'mon!"

"Er, yeah!" Genbu dashed out of his room and downstairs. In the living room, Suzaku and Seiryuu sat patiently in front of their mother. Byakko had settled into the couch, lying full length on his stomach, so Genbu planted himself right on his younger brother's butt.

"Genbu…"

"Yeah?"

"Gerroff…"

"Gimme some room and I will."

"Move and I will!" 

Once the two finally were settled, Taiitsukun took a deep breath.

"First of all, happy birthday you two. I know you've waiting a long time for this day, and as I have done with your brothers before you, you're going to get to choose your seishi and Miko. Remember, be careful with them. You're not getting another if they break. And Seiryuu I expect you to be nice to your brother."

Seiryuu sighed.

"Yes Mommy."

Suzaku beamed.

"Alright. Genbu, can you please get me…The Box?"

Suzaku's and Seiryuu's eyes opened in anticipation as their oldest, biggest brother went to the closet, reached up high and plucked down a large box. Genbu carefully place the box on the floor and spilled out it's contents. Sixteen dolls scattered onto the floor, two in outfits unlike the others. These Genbu pointed to.

"One of these will be your Miko. You can break the majority of your other toys, but never, ever, break the Miko." Byakko reached into his pocket and withdrew a coin.

"Call it Seiryuu!"

"Tails!"

Byakko flipped the coin. It hovered in the air for a moment, spinning, before it slowed to a stop and fell straight to the ground.

"Heads. Suzaku, pick your Miko."

"Then I'll get stuck with the other one!"

"They're equally good Seiryuu," Genbu patted his little brother on the head.

"I want…this one!" Suzaku picked up the brown haired one. Seiryuu reached out and took the blonde figurine from Genbu.

"Gonna name her?" Byakko asked impatiently.

"After they've picked their Seishi, they can name them and give them their abilities," Taiitsukun spoke up.

"Alright, alright. Sorry Mom." 

"Seiryuu, you pick your first Seishi." Genbu said, since Suzaku had gone first last time. Seiryuu grinned and looked at his choices.

"I want this one!" Seiryuu snatched up a blond man. 

"I get this one then!" Suzaku took a man with the bluish-green hair. So it went on, Seiryuu taking one of a set of twins, a man with short black hair (ß this part comes in later.), a woman with red hair, an odd little boy like thing, and a man with long hair and gold eyes and Suzaku taking a red haired man, a purple haired woman, a man in bright yellow, the second of the twins, and a man with extremely long hair. Finally, there were only two dolls left and it was Seiryuu's turn. The little blue haired boy looked between a wolf-like man and a blue haired man. Suzaku was biting his lip as Seiryuu reached out to take his pick. Suzaku let a sigh of relief pass his lips as his brother picked up the wolf-man while Byakko and Genbu stared. Suzaku quickly picked up the blue-haired man and added him to his group.

"Congratulations Suzaku, Seiryuu. You now have your Miko and Seishi. Go ahead and name them, and–"

"Playtime!" Byakko shouted. Suzaku and Seiryuu grabbed up their figurines and dashed upstairs to begin playing. Taiitsukun glared at her grinning son.

"You're getting blamed if something goes wrong…"

~~~~~~~~~~

"MOOOOOOMMMMY!!!!!"

Suzaku dashed down the stairs holding a few of his toys in hand. Genbu looked up from the paper.

"What's the matter kiddo?"

Suzaku sniffled and held out the figurines.

"L-look what S-Seiryuu did to C-Chichiri and Tasuki and Nuriko!" 

Genbu looked at the toys in his hands. The blue haired one Suzaku had named Chichiri now bore a scar over one of his eyes, Tasuki's red headed smiling face had two fangs drawn on the teeth, and Nuriko…

"What's wrong with this one?" Genbu held up Nuriko.

"Look under the dress…" Suzaku sniffled. Curious, Genbu lifted the girl's skirt to find…

"Holy shit!" Genbu shouted, not bothering to censor his language in front of his little brother. "Seiryuu made Nuriko into a guy?!"

"Y-yes! I want Mommy!" Suzaku fell against his older brother sobbing. Genbu's eyes narrowed as he began plotting revenge for his little brother.

~~~~~~~~

"BYAKKO!!!"

Byakko spun his chair around to face his little brother. His back hid his computer screen.

"I know you're looking at Porn Byakko. I won't tell Mommy as long as you tell me who disfigured Tomo!" Seiryuu stuck the miniature figure into his big brother's face. The face that was once nothing but pure beauty with gold eyes was now disfigured alright, by opera makeup on the entire face. 

"I don't know who did it. What do you want me to do?"

Seiryuu's eyes narrowed as he smiled evilly.

"I want you to hide Suzaku's seishi. Make it hard for him to find them, so I can summon myself before he can!"

"You're kidding, aren't you?" Byakko gave a light laugh. "I mean, I know Genbu and I are supposed to hide your dolls anyway, but only easily."

"So you hide his harder. I'm going to beat him this time! I will!"

"Look, Seiryuu, I can't–"

"MOMMY! BYAK–"

Byakko slammed a hand over his kid brother's mouth.

"Alright. Alright. I will. You just keep your big mouth shut."

Seiryuu grinned.

"Good brother. Now I gotta go see if I can get this paint off Tomo's face."

Seiryuu left the room cackling. Byakko watched him leave and sighed.

"I swear he's adopted."


	2. You say Chiriko, I say Amiboshi

"BYAKKO! GENBU! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!" both teens shouted at once. 

"NOW!!!"

There was no arguing with mother. Wondering what they had done, they tromped down the stairs, nearly tripping over their sister, Nyan-Nyan.

"When are you ever going to start sleeping in your own bed?" Genbu gave Nyan-Nyan a poke with his foot before stepping over her onto the next stair. Byakko laid in a heap at the bottom. Genbu stepped over him too.

"DON'T YOU TWO KNOW THE MEANING OF 'NOW'?!"

Genbu covered his ears in pain at Taiitsukun's voice.

"Mom, we're right here…" Genbu appeared around the corner, Byakko a step behind him.

"I swear I have the world's laziest kids…" Taiitsukun sighed. Then her gaze trailed up to theirs. "You both need to hide the Seishi of your brothers. Rather easily remember. It shouldn't be too hard for them to find each one."

"Do they have their journals yet?" Byakko asked, remembering how he had kept his journal every day creating a story-land for his seishi. Genbu had one too. They were resting on a shelf in their mother's room. 

"Yes, they do. They just have to have their seishi hidden."

"I'll do Suzaku," Byakko volunteered, remembering Seiryuu's threat.

"Alright. I'll take Seiryuu," Genbu agreed.

"Then get to work. And wake up your sister, too. She's got housework duty today."

"Like she does everyday," the two boys chimed in together. 

"Clean clean clean! Fix fix fix!" The teal haired girl popped into the room. "Nyan-Nyan heard you talking about her!"

"Can't you talk first person like most normal gods?" Byakko sweatdropped.

"Nyan-Nyan don't know what you talking about big brother."

Genbu chuckled and slapped his younger brother on the shoulder.

"If you want to give her grammatical lessons, go ahead. And best of luck. I'm off to hide Seiryuu's seishi."

"Right. I'll get Suzaku's."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oye, Genbu."

The green haired teen looked up from the mouse-hole he was considering stuffing Miboshi in.

"Yeah?"

Byakko's eyes were on Suzaku's twin doll. 

"Chiriko has two symbols on him…"

Genbu paused, and got up. 

"What?"

The figurine's shirt had been removed and rested beside it. On the tiny doll Genbu could make out a red symbol on his abdomen and a blue symbol on his arm.

"Huh. That's weird…wait a minute…"

"What?"

"Seiryuu placed a nasty trick on Suzaku and disfigured some of his seishi. Do you think he could have wanted this one for himself since he got the other twin first?"

"It's possible. So…who gets him?" Genbu looked down at the black haired man he had yet to hide, along with Miboshi, while Byakko looked at the symbols "Chiriko" wore.

"Hey…Genbu?" Byakko grinned as an idea entered his head. "Wasn't there an extra doll Mom kept in her room? Because she thought it was "too adorable" to use?"

"The little kid in green clothes? I wanted that one!"

"The red symbol on Chiriko is fading. Seiryuu must have rubbed it away. What if we replace Amiboshi," Byakko thumbed at the one in Genbu's hand, "with this one and steal the green kid for Chiriko?"

"You're insane! Mom'll kill us!"

"There's no point in keeping one for looks! Let's give the kid some use."

"Don't get me into it…" Genbu glared up at Byakko. Byakko smirked, swiped Amiboshi from Genbu's hand and placed the second twin in his place.

"I dub him, Amiboshi. Now to finish our job."

Genbu gaped as Byakko ran off towards their mother's room.

"I'm SO glad mom was in charge of mine…" he grumbled, finishing stuffing Miboshi in the mouse-hole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Seiryuu, go away! Leave Chiriko alone!"

"No! Watch as your so called Chiriko destroys your precious Miko and seishi! You see, he is really Amiboshi of the Seiryuu seven!"

"MOMMY!! Seiryuu's disrupting my summoning ceremony!" 

Byakko heard the cry from his room and sighed. Things had been going so well for Suzaku up until now. Now he was regretting not telling his red-headed little brother about his new "Chiriko." So was his butt. Groaning as he stood, he pulled open the desk drawer that held the tiny green clothed figurine he had been thoroughly spanked for.

" 'I'm way too old for spankings,' 'You can't even get me over your knee.' Me and my big mouth. She'd HAVE to go pull out a belt…" Sore the whole way, he managed to get over to Suzaku's room in time to see Amiboshi with a flute up to his mouth and all the Suzaku seishi (including the miko) with their hands over their ears. Seiryuu was whistling to make the flute. It didn't have to be that way, or it wouldn't in most playful games. Unfortunately, whatever happened had a reaction. If Seiryuu said Suzaku's seishi would "die" from the sound, it would have to happen. Byakko glanced down at the tiny leaf whistle the small boy had been given upon creation. He moved the tiny instrument up to the figurine's mouth and began to hum. Seiryuu and Suzaku looked up towards Byakko. Taken by surprise, Seiryuu stopped his whistling. Almost magically, the hands by Suzaku's seishi's ears dropped down to their sides and Amiboshi dropped his flute. Byakko stopped humming.

"Noo!! I have been defeated! Blast you Suzaku seishi!" Seiryuu made Amiboshi take flight. While Suzaku had Tasuki and Tamahome chase after, Byakko's laughing fit knocked over a cup of water on the boys' play table. The twins took advantage of their new river.

"Tell me how many other Seiryuu seishi have been found!" Suzaku had Tamahome order as Amiboshi was cornered by the "flooded river." 

"Never!"

Byakko's laughing increased as Suzaku picked up "Miaka" and "Chichiri" (who now had a fox-like mask covering his scar) and dropped them both on Tasuki, saying in a high pitch for his miko, "Tasuki! Tamahome! Stop it!"

"Time…out…" Byakko was barely able to breathe as Seiryuu fished Amiboshi out of the "river". 

"Yeah Byakko?" Suzaku blinked innocently. Byakko smiled and handed the green clothed doll to him.

"Suzaku, this is Chiriko. There were some complications while Genbu and I were hiding your seishi." Seiryuu stormed off to his half of the room to make Suboshi mourn his brother's death. "Your old Chiriko is his Amiboshi. This one's yours."

Suzaku thought about this for a moment then beamed.

"Alright! Thank you Byakko!"

Byakko smiled, then paused.

"Suzaku…were you just doing your summoning ceremony?"

Suzaku nodded.

"And Seiryuu?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you making it so that Amiboshi died from that fall into the river?"

"Yeah."

"…..GENBU!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean we have to get out some of our seishi?!" Genbu's face fell.

"I'm taking out Tatara, Subaru and Tokaki. The Shinzaho we chose…the midgets are gonna be after 'em soon."

Genbu groaned.

"Why?"

"Because Seiryuu botched Suzaku's summoning ceremony and lost one of his own seishi in the process."

"He already found all his seishi??"

"I hadn't even gotten a chance to give him his replacement Chiriko."

Genbu cursed.

"Guess it's time to put Tomite and Hikitsu back to work…"

"Tomato and Hiccup are guarding your Shinzaho- Whoa! Down boy!" Byakko laughed as his older brother glared at him. "You keep calling Tatara 'Tartar sauce'! And Subaru is not a car."

The green haired god chuckled.

"You've got a point. I'll call yours by their right name, and you call mine by their right name."

"Yeah, yeah. And we BOTH do what we can to keep them from getting the Shinzaho."

"MOMMY!!! SEIRYUU'S DOING BAD STUFF WITH SOI AND NAKAGO!! Ugh, Seiryuu that's nasty…"

"Wait until you see what plans I have for your miko."

"MOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!"

Genbu turned to look inquisitively at Byakko.

"I swear I haven't let the kid on any of my special pages…"

"Porn freak."

Byakko shrugged.

"It's a phase." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

WAI! WAI! I got enough to continue!! I hope you folks enjoy this chapter. Should I continue with the Shinzaho bit, or end it here? I hope you're all enjoying my first "Gods" fic =D

Almighty Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING!!


End file.
